


Innocence

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [12]
Category: I Love You to Death (1990)
Genre: Art, Colors, Community: comment_fic, Crayons, Drawing, Gen, Green Eyes, Innocence, Inspiration, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Pictures, Rainbows, Virtues, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla makes her own art project using crayon swirls, and suddenly notices something about Devo in the process...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new oneshot based on the 1990 drama/romance film I Love You to Death, which I cooked up one day. I like the film a lot, and that’s mostly because of River Phoenix’s portrayal of Devo Nod in it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at TriStar Pictures own I Love You to Death. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Innocence

_Innocence most often is a good fortune and not a virtue._   
**~~Anatole France**

Carla Boca, eight, sits at a table in her father’s pizzeria, a piece of blank white paper in front of her. A red crayon in her hand, she begins to experiment with swirls. Concentrating very hard on her own art project (while also looking up at the clock on the wall quite often), Carla tries out swirls first with the red crayon – and smiles upon noticing that she has done a pretty good job.

After putting down the red crayon, she reaches for a different crayon – a blue one this time – and tries making blue swirls on the paper a few feet away from the red ones. 

She grins when she finishes, and then remarks to herself so that only she can hear, “I sure am quite the artist today. I wonder what kind of art project I might cook up later some time.” 

The words stick in her mind, and she smiles as she decides to make some more swirls (after first separating them from the first two, because she doesn’t want to get the colors all mixed up). 

So she reaches for another crayon. 

This time, it’s an emerald green. The color makes her stop and study the crayon she’s picked up in her hand for a moment. 

Green... like the eyes of her friend Devo Nod... 

Of course, in Carla’s eyes as usual, Devo gives her something to think about and ponder whenever he gets the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this as much as I did writing it. And nice feedback is very much appreciated as well, too. :)


End file.
